31 Januari
by NonaCii
Summary: Ketika jam menunjukkan lewat tengah pertanda tanggal telah berganti.. lagu itu mulai dimainkan.


Disclaimer : semua attribute Kuroko No Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata. Tidak ada keuntungan diambil dari Fic ini murni hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.

Rating : K aja..,

Genre : fluff, Friendship, sho-ai maybe.

Pairing : My OTP terheboh .. KagaKuro.

Summary : ketika jam menunjukkan lewat tengah pertanda tanggal telah berganti.. lagu itu mulai dimainkan.

Warning : EYD ga tepat, alur-alur kecepetan, ga nyambung dll. Kagami center.

Special fic ini buat uke kagami tercinta sepanjang masa sampai kealam baka(?) Kuroko Tetsuya yang berulang tahun sama kaya di judul… tetep imut ya kuroko XDD..

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**31 january**

Kagami Taiga pemuda bersurai merah berpadu hitam ini terlihat begitu asik memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari atas balkon apartemen mewahnya, bagi kebanyakan orang tinggal di apartemen mewah untuk anak yang bahkan belum mencapai usia 20 tahun itu terlihat sangat berlebihan tapi tidak bagi kagami ia merasa telah tarbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti ini, toh ini bukan salahnya, ayahnya sendirilah yang memilih apartemen itu. Pemuda berparas tampan itu masih menatap satu persatu orang-orang di bawah apartemennya sambil sesekali mendesah pelan. Wajahnya yang tampan sedikit mengerut dengan tangan menopang dagunya telihat seperti ada yang membebani pikirannya. Hembusan nafas yang panjang itu buktinya.

"ahh.. sudah akhir januari ya?".

* * *

><p>Senin, 27 Januari<p>

Pagi yang cerah matahari membiaskan cahaya yang hangat disela-sela dedaunan di batang pohon membentuk siluet indah dan kemudian memendarkan bayangan ditas aspal membentuk pola dedaunan pohon. Burung-burung asik berkicau seakan bersyukur datangnya pagi cerah ini. tampak sejumlah orang mulai memadati jalanan memulai aktivitas mereka tiap hari sesekali terlihat beberapa ada yang tergesa-gesa.. terlambat mungkin. Diantara sibuknya mereka dengan aktivitasnya masing masing terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi pemilik manic ruby berjalan gontai menelusuri jalanan menuju tempat ia bersekolah. Dari Seragam yang ia kenakan menunjukan bahwa ia murid dari SMA Seirin.

"cih, aku bangun terlalu pagi rupanya". Ucap Kagami yang bukannya bersyukur tidak terlambat, hingga sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"itu baguskan Kagami-kun".

"WHOOAA! Sejak kapan .. kau!". Suara itu sukses mengagetkannya.

"dari tadi Kagami-kun". Jawab pemuda biru manis dengan wajah datarnya.

"cih.. setidaknya muncullah sewajarnya"

"ini sudah sewajarnya Kagami-kun"

"…"

Kagami lebih memilih diam daripada meneruskannya jika dibahas mungkin tidak akan habis-habisnya. Sesekali Kagami melirik pemuda yang memiliki wajah minim ekspresi dengan wajah manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Ah, dan juga lebih kecil dari Kagami. Bukankah itu trlihat manis?. Kagami masih memandanginya dan sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mereka berjalan beriringan sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah tanpa ada satupun yang membuka percakapan. Hingga kagami memanggil nama pemuda bersurai baby blue di sampingnya.

"Oyy.. Kuroko". Panggil Kagami dengan khasnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko menoleh menatap si pemanggil namanya tadi.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?". Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Umm, begini…..". Kagami berucap dengan nada menggantung sepertinya ada yang ia ingin katakan namun enggan mengucapkannya dan beginilah ia hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangan kuroko yang terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa kagami-kun?". Kuroko mengulangnya. Mungkin heran dengan kelakuan kagami.

"Aaargh, tidak jadi, nanti saja kalau ada waktu". Ucap Kagami kesal entah dengan siapa.

Kuroko pun memilih melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang terganggu akibat panggilan kagami. Kagami hanya mendengus kesal atas ketidakmampuannya dan sejurus kemudian lebih memilih diam seraya mendecih dalam hati _"cih, sial"_. Merekapun berjalan menuju ke sekolah, lagi-lagi dengan diam di antara mereka.

* * *

><p>Selasa, 28 Januari<p>

Decitan sepatu, suara bola yang memantul, teriakan penuh semangat, tetesan peluh dari olahragawan muda mewarnai seluruh ruangan Gym. Gerakan basket seperti dunk,pass, three point dan sebagainya silih berganti dimainkan anak-anak dari tim basket Seirin. Hingga teriakan kemenangan jatuh ditangan anak kelas satu yang notabennya masih pemula. Para senpai hanya mendesah pelan atas kekalahan mereka, seandainya tidak ada Kagami dan Kuroko mungkin anak kelas dua akan menang mutlak. Duo Kagami dan Kuroko memang telah diakui kehebatan combie mereka pass yang tak terlihat dipadukan dengan potensi Kagami yang belum teperkirakan pantas saja kiseki no sedai juga mengakui mereka. Para kohai dan senpai beranjak dari tengah lapangan menuju pinggir lapangan untuk sekedar melepas lelah usai latih tanding mereka mendudukkan diri dilantai sambil sesekali melakukan peregangan tampak Kagami dan kuroko duduk bersisian. Kagami, pemuda bersurai merah berpadu hitam itu menegak minuman isotoniknya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kuroko. Namun, kali ini Kuroko menyadari tatapan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun berhenti menatapku". Ucap Kuroko sekenanya.

"Guhh! Si..siapa juga yang menatapmu.. teme!". Sanggah Kagami yang hampir tersedak akibat pernyataan tepat Kuroko seraya mengelap jejak air si sela bibirmya.

"Kau menatapku kan Kagami-kun?'

"Hah?! Siapayang menatapmu.. baka."

"Jangan bohong.. tatapan mu itu benar-benar mesum kagami-kun"

"AP-!"

Sebuah perempatan muncul disisi dahi Kagami akibat ucapan Kuroko, memang benar ia menatapnya tapi tidak dengan tatapan mesum tentunya. Kagami menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya lagi agaknya malas berdebat dengan Kuroko dan ia lebih memilih bertanya kepada si pemilik surai baby blue itu.

"Haaah.. na kuroko kau mau apa?". Kagami bertanya ambigu.

"He?". Kuroko menatap heran.

"Sudah ku bilang kau mau apa?". Kagami medengus kesal seraya manggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal samar-samar terlihat rona pink pudar di wajahnya.

"Maksudnya apa Kagami-kun?'. Kuroko balik bertanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kagami yang kurang jelas diartikan.

"Cih.. ma..maksudku.. apa…mau kau apa.. ee..Aaaaargh..lupakan saja!". Lagi-lagi Kagami susah mengucapkan membuat Kuroko agak jengkel rupanya.

"Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan katakan saja Kagami-kun, dari kemarin kau bertingkah aneh". Ucap kuroko walaupun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya masih bisa terlihat gambaran kekesalan akan tingkah aneh kagami yang mengusik perasaannya dan kemudian Kuroko meninggalkan Gym meninggalkan Kagami yang masih menatap punggung kecil Kuroko seraya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Sial.. lagi-lagi begini".

* * *

><p>Rabu, 29 Januari<p>

Malam yang sunyi berpadu dengan suara ketikan dari keyboard sebuah laptop yang memenuhi ruangan berdesain simple dengan satu ranjang berukuran kecil terletak dekat sebuah jendela memungkinkan si pemilik menghirup langsung udara segar kala pagi datang serta lemari kecil berdiri tegap tak jauh dari ranjang menghiasai kamar itu. Tampak majalah-majalah bertemakan basket berserakan dilantai serta remah-remah biskuit mengotori lantai berubin putih itu. Tampaknya si pemilik kamar malas membersihkannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengambil sebotol air mineral yang memang ia letakkan disamping laptopnya kemudian menenggak seperempat dari isi botol itu dan meletakkannya kembali disamping laptopnya. Mata merah indahnya masih berkutat dengan layar datar sambil sesekali terdengar suara berderit kursi akibat si pemilik membetulkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. Tangannya yang besar menekan satu persatu deretan abjad yang tertera di keyboard membentuk beberapa kalimat di panel mesin pencarian dan kemudian menekan Enter, sedikit menuggu hasil yang ingin ia cari. Namun sejurus kemudian mendengus kesal. Kesal karena hasil yang ia dapat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan dari si mesin pencari terbesar di dunia maya itu.

"Ck, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh".

Pemuda itupun meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan lebih memilih untuk tidur. Setidaknya tidur mengurangi kegalauannya. Laptop yang ia biarkan menyala menampakkan apa yang ia cari. Tertera di bagian Search engine bertuliskan "cara mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada teman" sungguh simple dan konyol sepertinya.

* * *

><p>Kamis, 30 Januari<p>

Raut wajah Kagami lebih kusam dari sebelumnya wajah Kagami yang memang diciptakan agak garang menambah kesan lebih garang tatkala kegusaran menumpuk dikepala membuat teman-temannya enggan untuk mendekatinya. Entah sampai kapan penyebab kegusaran ini hilang, hanya sampai ia menemukan jawabannya. Kegusaran yang tampak dari wajah Kagamipun tidak luput dari perhatian bayangannya sendiri, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko sepertinya mulai berinisiatif menanyakan perihal Kagami bertingkah akhir-akhir ini, mungkin ini kerena ia menyandang tittle bayangan Kagami jadi secara otomatis ia merasa berkewajiban menolong teman sekaligus cahayanya itu dari permasalahan yang diidap seorang Kagami Taiga tanpa ia sadari peyebab kegusaran Kagami meyangkut dirinya sendiri. Kuroko pun mendekati Kagami yang masih asik menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya, Kuroko siap mengambil posisi dengan duduk di bangku teman sekelasnya yang berada di depan Kagami.

"Wajahmu jelek Kagami-kun". Ucap Kuroko dengan khasnya.

"Whoaaaa!". Teriak kagami yang terlonjak kaget dari posisi telungkupnya hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang. Banyangannya benar-benar jahil.

"Sialan kau kuroko!". Ucap kagami kesal.

"Kagami-kun kau kenapa?". Kali ini Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah khawatir tidak dengan wajah non-ekspresinya lagi.

"Ugh.. ti..tidak apa-apa". Kagami menghindari tatapan kuroko yang menurutnya gawat, gawat untuk hormon Kagami.

"Aah, sudahlah aku mau istirahat dulu". Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat punggung kagami yang perlahan lenyap meninggalkan kelas ke tempat kagami bersitirahat dimana lagi kalau bukan di atap sekolah tempat yang paling disukai siswa sekolah untuk tiduran. Kuroko bisa saja menyusul Kagami mengikutinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tetapi tidak untuk kali ini, Kuroko merasa Kagami menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kuroko hanya mampu memandanginya kemudian menunduk dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kagami-kun.."

Awan berarak pelan menghiasi langit kala itu cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas serta angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menambah nyaman bagi siapa-pun yang berada di atap sekolah Seirin itu, jika tidak ada mata pelajaran bukan tidak mungkin untuk tiduran lebih lama disana. Dari salah satu sudut atap tampak pemuda tampan bersurai merah sedang rebahan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal, matanya menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit biru berharap ide jatuh dari langit menghantam kepalanya tapi sayang disayang itu cuma harapan kagami toh ide bukan dari langit melainkn dari otaknya sendiri. Kagami masih setia menatap awan-awan itu seraya berguman dalam hati.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide"_

"_Sial, kenapa memberi hadiah saja bisa sesulit itu sih"_

"_Aaargh, benar-benar membuat frustasi saja"_

Ucapan ucapan Kagami yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati. Mungkin aneh jika seseorang strees disebabkan tekanan untuk memberi hadiah kepada seorang teman. Terlalu konyol malah. Bagi kebanyakan memberikan hal yang diinginkan orang yang berulang tahun itu sudah cukup membuat bahagia kan?. Tapi tidak untuk kagami, dia ingin yang special, terlebih untuk seseorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami menutup matanya perlahan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks mungkin saja sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Angin sepoi membelai lembut surai merah itu merasuk keseluruh tubuhnya memberikan kesejukan ditubuhnya hingga tubuh atletis itu bangkit secara tiba-tiba dengan dihiasi senyum di wajahnya. Aah, rupanya si ide datang juga.

"_Apa ini akan berhasil? Ah, aku tidak punya cara lain yang penting aku akan melakukannya"_ ucapnya seraya meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sepi itu.

Seperti biasa tim seirin memulai latihannya sore ini mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan pelatih mereka, Aida Riko. Sepertinya putri dari Aida Kagetora itu memberikan latihan yang ekslusif agar para anak didiknya bertambah kuat saat bertanding melawan kiseki no sedai nanti. Tak terasa latihan yang diberikan Riko berakhir. Tim basket Seirin pun mulai bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tampak Kagami yang terlihat ragu-ragu mendekati kuroko, hey bukankah mereka tidak seperti itu saat latihan tadi?. Sudah pasti ini efek ide Kagami dan ia berharap rencananya akan berhasil. Yaah berdoa saja.

"Oii, kuroko". Panggil Kagami yang hanya dibalas tolehan dari Kuroko.

"Ke maji burger?"

"Ha'i". singkat seperti biasa.

Matahari telah membenamkan cahayanya beberapa jam yang lalu dan digantikan cahaya bulan yang nampak belum meninggi. Jalanan dipenuhi kelap kelip cahaya lampu bak bintang hanya saja bukan di langit. Pertokoan dan tempat makan berjejer rapi menghiasi jalanan membuatnya ramai seperti siang. Terlihat beberapa orang menuju sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang terkenal dengan burgernya sekedar mengisi perut mereka dengan fast food untuk melepas rasa lelah dan lapar mereka maupun yang kebetulan lewat dan berencana menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Restaurant itu bertuliskan Maji Burger. Tak terkecuali dengan dua pemuda yang tengah duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja makan. Seperti biasa Kagami memesan cheese burger dengan porsi tidak normal bagi kebanyakan orang tapi normal baginya, juga pemuda manis bernama kuroko yang hanya memesan segelas vanilla shake kesukaannya, sungguh berbanding terbalik. Kagami mulai melahap satu burgernya seraya menatap jam dinding di restaurant yang menunjukkan pukul 09.11 tersebut seraya berucap _"semoga sempat"_ dalam hati.

Tik.. tik.. tik..

Suara jam dinding direstauran itu berdetik pelan menyaingi suara kunyahan burger Kagami. Tapi kali ada yang aneh dan Kuroko menyadarinya. Kagami yang merupakan orang dengan kemampuan makan terbanyak juga cepat ini nampak begitu santai dan terkesan lambat menghabiskan makanannya juga sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding membuat Kuroko heran, bukan seperti Kagami yang biasanya pikir pemuda manis itu. Tapi tunggu, bukan itu yang mengusik Kuroko. Waktu untuk acara makan bersama Kagami ini sudah terlampau lama apalagi vanilla shakenya telah habis sejam yang lalu.

"Kagami-kun..". panggil Kuroko.

"Hmm,…". Sahut Kagami dengan burger terakhir masih dimulutnya.

"Aku mau pulang ini sudah malam". Kuroko menatap jam dinding yang menujukkan pukul 10.20 malam

"…". Kagami hanya berdiam yang sejurus kemudian berdiri.

"Ah, oke… terserah kau saja". Ucap Kagami lagi.

Bukannya lega karena ia sudah bisa pulang kerumah, Kuroko malah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang agak mengerut terlihat kurang suka kali ini. Betapa tidak, Kagami mengajaknya melewati jalan memutar yang membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit dari jalan biasanya hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan basket di sebuah taman yang kemudian Kagami mengajaknya one on one. Kuroko mungkin saja menolak permintaan Kagami yang ia pikir sudah terlalu aneh ini namun terkalahkan dengan Kagami yang memohon dengan sangat. Kuroko tak tega. Bukan kagami yang biasanya pikirnya lagi. Dan beginilah mereka bermain basket di malam hari.

-Zraaassh-

"Yeah, point ke-25 ku". Teriak kagami senang atas point 25-06 yang ia dapat. Enam point untuk Kuroko hasil dari mengalahnya Kagami.

"Hah..hah.. Ka..Kagami-kun". Panggil Kuroko untuk pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sedikit penyesuaian dengan nafasnya yang memburu karena kelelahan.

"Hah, apa?.. Satu set lagi ya kuroko?". Kagami menoleh dengan wajah sok innocentnya.

Kali ini Kuroko nampak benar-benar kesal, tingkah aneh Kagami dan rasa lelah serta ajakan Kagami yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan berpadu menjadi satu membuatnya mengucapkan kata penuh penekanan. Cara bicaranya yang biasa datar kini agak meninggi. Kesal ya dia kesal.

"Kagami-kun! Aku mau pulang kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?! Kau lihat ini sudah tengah malam tingkahmu benar-benar aneh kagami-kun!". Ucap Kuroko kesal seraya meninggalkan lapangan menuju tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

Kagami hanya diam sesekali menatap jam besar di lapangan basket yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam _"ayolah.. sedikit lagi"_ pikirnya.

"Kuroko". Panggil Kagami namun tidak di gubris sang empunya nama.

"Kuroko". Panggil kagami sekali lagi yang dipanggil hanya menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanannya.

"Kuroko". Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar tidak menggubris panggilan ke-3 kagami. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan lapangan.

Hening… hanya suara derap langkah Kuroko yang meninggalkan lapangan.

Tik.. tik.. tik.. suara jam taman detak jarumnya menunjukkan jam 12.01 mengisi suasana saat itu yang kemudian terhapus terbawa oleh suara angin malam dan sedetik kemudian tergantikan oleh suara yang lain.

"_Happy Birthday… to you.._

_Happy Birthday.. to you.._

_Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday…_

_Happy Birthday … Kuroko"_

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya setidaknya memastikan apa yang ia dengar, lagu happy birthday yang dinyayikan secara fasih itu berasal dari arah belakangnya tempat ia memunggungi Kagami. Kuroko tidak pernah tidak kenal dengan suara itu, suara yang selalu bersamanya, suara yang menyemangatinya, suara yang selalu berteriak katika ia muncul tiba-tiba, suara seseorang yang menjadi cahayanya dan tentu saja suara yang ia sukai. Segera kemudian kuroko menoleh kearah belakang sekedar mengecek apakah benar ataukah susunan saraf telinga yang mulai rusak. Dan benar saja ia mendapati Kagami Taiga dengan wajah merah dibalik kulit tan itu menutup mulutnya seakan-akan telah mengucapkan hal yang memalukan. Bola mata aquamarine itu membulat sempurna menproyeksikan sebuah emosi hati di wajah manisnya. Kuroko masih memandangi kagami dengan wajah keterkejutannya. Terlihat manis.

"Apa kau mau aku menyanyikannya lagi. Teme!"

**Jum'at 31 Januari **

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Oke, i..ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic.. juga pertama kalinya muncul di Ffn..<p>

Terlihat absurd memang, eyd yang ga tepat juga cerita yang aneh pula..endingnya ga berasa pula…pendek pula,,,,

Oleh karena itu saya mohon bimbingan dari kalian para senior *sujud depan senior fanfic*

Mohon beri saya masukan *Jedotin kepala ke lantai*

Ja.. jangan lupa reviews .. saya perlu komentar anda semua untuk fic yang lebih baik lagi *plaak*

Terima kasih banyak bagi siapa saja yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic abal ini..

peluk sayang dari saya _**Pesut Moe.**_


End file.
